


the tall, the short and three instances of (almost) kissing

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, not told chronologically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Tsukishima raises his head from his reference book. He figures that the expression 'love is blind’ must have something to do with how no matter how much Hinata gets on his nerves, he still finds him endearing in the end.Written for TsukiHina weekend 2019, using the following prompts:Day 1: Tall/ShortDay 2: RoofDay 3: Tutoring





	the tall, the short and three instances of (almost) kissing

**Author's Note:**

> The original 3-chapter fic I planned for this event got somehow lost, so I decided to settle on last-minute drabbles instead. These have never seen a beta, nor did I read through them again after posting, so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes^^"

ONE: TALL/SHORT

There are plenty of sights delighting Tsukishima, but nothing gets quite close to the sweet satisfaction he feels when he spots Hinata raising on his tiptoes trying to reach something.

A Nationals level volleyball ace struggling to get a box of cereal down the cupboard is a spectacle extraordinaire – a spectacle reserved for the boyfriend alone.

It surely makes Tsukishima feel lucky.

“Damn you, Tsukishima,” he hears the grumbling of his boyfriend, and he watches with growing interest as Hinata grabs a chair and pushes it towards the counter. “Why is everything so high up in this damn house? Why is even your mom taller than me?!”

“The fault must be in your genes,” Tsukishima decides to make his entrance, leisurely strolling past Hinata and snatching the cereal away. “They had to compensate somewhere for your crazy jumps and reflexes.”

“You! Picking a fight?” Hinata asks, raising his arms, lifting the hem of shirt borrowed from Tsukishima above his knees.

“I'd rather settle for a kiss,” Tsukishima murmurs in reply, stifling a laugh. “Any lingering hostility can wait until practice.”

  
  


TWO: ROOF

“Were you the one who left a love letter in my locker?” Tsukishima asks.

“Why? Do you have a problem with it?” Hinata asks in reply, raising his arms to a ridiculous kung fu position.

“No, absolutely no problem. I just asked because, you know, I received a love letter calling me to the roof, and there’s only you here.”

“So what if it's only me? Can't I send you a love letter?”

“Theoretically, you can,” Tsukishima teases. “Question is whether you really did it or not.”

“What if I did?”

“I would point out you made two mistakes in one sentence,” Tsukishima says, closing the distance between them, “and I would ask permission to kiss you.”

  
  


THREE: TUTORING

“Keeeeiii,” Hinata whines, proving that he mastered the art of extending Tsukishima's name beyond annoying.

Tsukishima raises his head from his reference book. He figures that the expression 'love is blind’ must have something to do with how no matter how much Hinata gets on his nerves, he still finds him endearing in the end. He looks at Hinata's flustered expression, listens to his pained voice and takes one, disapproving glance at the barely-filled textbook in front of his boyfriend.

“What,” he asks flatly.

“I can't do this,” Hinata complains, throwing his pen on the desk in a dramatic fit.

“Even though the best student of the school year is patiently explaining everything to you?”

“Don't tease me now,” Hinata says, sneaking a hand over Tsukishima's and holding it tight. “You know that if I fail I will be missing the first day of training camp.”

“I know and I'm doing my best to prevent it,” Tsukishima says, leaning over Hinata's book. “Show me, which part you don't get?”

The kiss on his cheek comes as a surprise, and he recognises belatedly that the textbook is open at a page that won't be on the exam.

“Actually, your explanation was great and I already finished them all,” Hinata says with a faint blush tinting his face. “I just really wanted to see your dumbfounded expression so I thought I would trick you…”

“You got me,” Tsukishima admits, pulling his boyfriend close to return the kiss with interest. “Now, let me see those completed exercises, I want to check just how well you did.”

“What will I get is all of them are correct?” Hinata chirps excitedly.

“What will  _ I _ get, as tutoring fee, if all of them are correct?” Tsukishima retorts, and the glint in his eyes does not go unnoticed.

Hinata blushes, brighter and more obviously than before. He ducks his head in embarrassment and murmurs something barely audible – still loud enough for Tsukishima to hear and turn red himself.

As their eyes meet, Hinata casts his gaze to the side, ears burning. Tsukishima clears his throat, licking his lips before he opens them to reply.

“Let's hope you did perfect then.”

  
  



End file.
